I'll See You Again
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: After Dean died and went to hell, Sam sought comfort in a woman named Claire. However, after some time he left her and a period of six years passed before he saw her again. By this time Dean was back and things were different, including an unknown child.
1. Chapter 1: Six Years Lost

A brown haired man, somewhere in his middle twenties, lay in bed with a brown haired woman lying on his chest. The both of them were awake, as they had just had sex in the bed of some random hotel room. Their chests heaved up and down as they tried to catch their breath, but they were used to this same scenario, as it had been common for them to do this almost every night. However, the events after the sex were usually different for each individual. The woman would fall asleep, while the man would stair up at the ceiling, thinking about past events that had happened to him. He had been plagued by his very own life, and it seemed like it would never get better.

The woman placed her hand on his chest, using it as leverage to push herself up slightly so she could look at him. She had become accustomed to this look on his face: the look of the thousand-mile stare. He would never truly let her in, no matter how much he cared about her. He just couldn't after everything, and no matter how much this hurt her at times, she stayed with him. "Are you thinking about him again?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Yes." He replied quietly while he still stared up at the ceiling.

"It's not your fault, Sam. You can't bring him back. Some people aren't meant to come back." She stated simply before lying back down on his chest.

"He's only been gone for two months and here I am, lying in a hotel room bed with a woman. It just doesn't seem like I'm trying very hard to help him." Sam stated, referring to his brother. There were times when he felt like he had betrayed Dean, like he hadn't tried hard enough to bring him back. He felt selfish for trying to move on, but every time he tried to have a normal life, he just couldn't.

"Well, excuse me for distracting you." The woman said rudely as she turned over on her side so she wouldn't have to face him. He had been like this to her since it started. At times she felt like she was nothing more than just his whore; the woman that he came back to everyday just so he wouldn't feel alone. The woman that would be the warm body lying next to him just so he could feel.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," said Sam, trying to defend his earlier words. "You can go ahead and be mad at me anyways. I'm tired of fighting." Sam turned on his side so their backs would be facing each other. It seemed liked almost everyday they had some conversation that ended up turning the wrong way. Then again, Sam hadn't been too considerate of her feelings. He wasn't the easiest person to live with now that Dean was gone.

The two of them laid there on the bed until they fell asleep. Unfortunately, Sam Winchester had finally chosen to move on once more. He quietly crept out of bed in the morning, sliding on some clothes, and grabbing his possessions. He left the hotel room, leaving her in the bed alone without saying goodbye. He didn't leave a note or anything. He just left.

Six years had passed since that very day. Sam hadn't seen the woman since that day, and she hadn't seen him either. Things had changed though. Dean was now back with his brother and had been for some time. Sam had found a way to bring Dean back shortly after he had left the woman in that hotel room. Unfortunately, he had to go a little more dark side than he had ever intended. Bringing Dean back turned out to be useful, considering Dean had to bring Sam back from being too dark. It seemed their life was nothing more than a big vicious circle that would never end.

"Why are we stopping here, Dean?" Sam asked as he looked out the window of the infamous Impala. "Birch Run, Michigan doesn't seem like the most Supernatural type place in the world."

"It's just a pit stop on the way to our next destination. I figure we need a good rest and since things haven't been as hectic since the big battle, we might as well take more time for ourselves." Dean replied as he pulled the car into some random hotel, which had been their lives for years now: random hotel, random people, and random food.

"Get us a room then," stated Sam. "I'm going to the diner next door to get some coffee. Meet me there." Sam opened up the door to the Impala and shut it behind him. He walked over the gravel on the ground until he reached the diner next door. It was just a little place with a few people inside. He looked up at the sign and it read, "Coop's Diner."

Sam entered the diner and sat down at the bar up front. It had a metal look to it and so did the rest of the place. The barstools were all covered with a red colored material and so were the booths on the other side of the diner. The main activity of the diner took place behind the bar. All the drink machines were behind there so the waitress would have easy access to them. Behind these drink machines and various other machines, there was the spot where the waitress dropped off the orders for the cook.

Sam glanced around the diner for a moment as he only saw a few people. It was later in the afternoon so most likely they wouldn't be busy again until dinnertime. He glanced back at the waitress who was wearing one of those really ugly uniforms. It had a creamy orange color to it with a white apron part in the front. The apron only covered the front of the skirt part so it was more like the type of aprons that fancy maids would have, but this apron was actually sewn into the entire uniform.

Sam could only see the back of the waitress since she was up at the order counter, talking to the cook. He grabbed a menu just to look it over and see if there was anything he would want to eat. As he looked at the menu, the waitress finally came over. "Can I get you anything?" She asked as Sam had his face in a menu.

"Coffee. Black." He stated simply.

The waitress grabbed the coffee pot and brought it over to him since they kept a clean coffee cup on every spot where a customer could sit. They simply flipped the cup over when a customer wanted coffee. As she reached Sam at the counter, he put away the menu and finally looked up. The woman gasped at the sight of him and dropped the coffee pot, causing it to drop to the ground and burst into tiny pieces of glass. The remaining coffee in the pot splattered all over the floor. "Sorry." She said quietly as she bent down to try and pick up the mess.

Sam sat there in his seat, frozen, with his eyes wide. His heart pounded in his chest as he just saw the one woman he had left behind in that hotel room six years ago. He didn't know if he would ever see her again and in all reality, he really didn't think he would.

Another waitress came over and knelt down next to the woman. "Let me clean this up since your shift is over, Claire." The other waitress said as she started cleaning up the glass by picking up the big pieces first.

Claire stood up and avoided Sam's eyes. She grabbed her purse and jacket from behind the counter before she headed towards the door. She left the diner and started walking towards the sidewalk. Sam ran out of the diner and chased after her. "CLAIRE!" He shouted as if it would make a difference. She kept on walking and he kept on running. Eventually he had managed to catch up to her so he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Claire." He said quietly while trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked as if he was just an annoyance. In reality, he had caused her a lot of heartache and tears, but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked politely while looking at her with the typical sensitive Sam Winchester eyes.

"I have somewhere I need to be." She said with a tone that almost sounded like she was giving into him because of those eyes.

"Please." He said as if he were almost begging.

"Fine. I don't have time to waste so you'll just have to follow me." Claire stated as she started walking down the sidewalk again.

Claire walked down the sidewalk, passing several paths that led up to peoples' houses. Eventually she turned down one of these paths and walked up to a medium sized white house. Sam followed her as she walked up to the door and knocked on it. He didn't know what they were doing, but since she had agreed to talk to him, he wasn't about to ask.

After a few seconds, a middle-aged woman came to the door with a little boy. He had brown hair, green eyes, and looked up at Claire like she was God or something. The woman opened the door and Claire kneeled down and opened up her arms. The boy ran into them and they hugged each other. She carefully picked him up and held onto him tightly with her arms. "Thanks for watching him again." She said to the woman graciously before turning around and walking again.

Sam just watched Claire with the boy and followed her to wherever she was going. "Mommy, Can I have the fruit snacks today when we get home?" The little boy asked.

"Of course you can dear." She replied while walking towards another path. She turned down it and it lead to an apartment complex. She reached some metal stairs and ascended up a couple of flights of stairs until she reached a white door with the number 12 on it. She put a key in the slot and turned it, opening up the door.

Clair knelt down and released the boy once she entered the apartment. The first room was actually the kitchen. It was pretty small, just a couple of chairs with a table, refrigerator, a small sink, and a small stove. These were all white except for the table and chairs were brown. Some matching white cabinets to store food were above the sink while cabinets below the sink were also white. Behind the kitchen was the living area. There was a brown sofa with a matching brown chair and another chair that didn't match the other ones. It was more of a mix of gray colors. In the middle of living area was a brown square table and on either side of the area there were two doors, which led to the two bedrooms.

The little boy ran into the living room where some toy cars were lying on the floor. Claire stood at the door and looked at Sam. "You can come in." She said before stepping inside.

Sam stepped into the apartment but just stood there after Claire closed the door. "You can have a seat here in the kitchen." She stated before going over to the sink and filling up the coffee pot with water. She always remembered how Sam would drink coffee since he was on the road so much.

Sam sat down quietly in one of the kitchen chairs. He didn't really know what to make of all of this. He glanced over at the boy quietly who had been playing with his toy cars and going "Vroom vroom," to animate them. Then, he glanced over at Claire who was walking towards the table so she could sit down.

"So you're a mom?" Sam asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Yes." Claire answered as she sat down in the other kitchen chair. "His name is William. I call him Will for short."

"Is his father at work?" Sam asked curiously.

"His father isn't around," she replied. "I'm a single mom."

"Sorry." He said quietly as he looked at her with caring eyes. "That must be hard."

She just shrugged. "I work at that crappy diner, but it's worth it. I love him to death so I would do anything for him."

Just as Sam was going to start talking about more serious things, like the past, his cell phone went off. "Sorry." He apologized before picking it up and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey! Where the hell are you!?" Dean shouted on the other end. "I went to that diner and you weren't there. What have I told you about disappearing? I hate it when you do that."

"Dude. Calm down," Sam demanded. "I ran into someone I know."

"Oh, well that just makes it all better. What's the address?" Dean asked as if he were invited.

"Hold on," Sam demanded before putting his hand over the bottom part of his phone and looking at Claire. "What's this address?"

"Just tell them it's the only apartment complex on the main road and that it's apartment 12." Claire started as she sat up from the chair to go fill a couple of cups with coffee.

Sam told Dean exactly what Claire had said. He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. Claire brought over a cup of coffee for each of them before sitting back down. Sam took a sip of the coffee and set the cup back on the table. "Thanks." He said graciously.

"So who was that?" Claire asked, wondering who would be showing up at her address.

"It's Dean actually." Sam answered.

"I guess you brought him back after all." Claire said quietly as she looked down at her coffee.

"Claire. Listen. I-" Sam started but was cut off by a knock at the door. "That was quick."

Sam stood up from his chair and walked to the door, opening it up and revealing Dean. "Dude. How did you get here so quick?" He asked.

"I was already in my car so I drove." Dean replied as he stepped inside and gave the apartment the usual once-over look.

"You drove?" Sam questioned. "You could have walked with how small this town is."

Dean just shrugged as he looked over at Claire who stood up from her chair. She stepped up to Dean and Sam. "Oh sorry. Dean this is Claire." Sam said, introducing them to each other.

"Woah really? The Claire? The one that you just up and left?" Dean asked without realizing how stupid he sounded while asking that.

"Yeah. Thanks for rubbing it in." Claire stated with a look of upset on her face. The topic of anyone leaving always upset her after Sam had left her. However, today was worse since Sam was actually there and he had left.

Sam clenched his teeth slightly, making the muscles in his cheeks move. At this same moment, Will came over and walked over to his mother. "Mommy, Can I have my snack now?" He asked with his little kid voice.

"Of course." Claire walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a package of fruit snacks for her son.

Dean's eyes went wide as he looked at this kid. "S-Sam. Can I talk to you for a moment outside?" He asked with shock in his voice.

Sam looked over at Claire. "We'll just be a minute." He said before opening the door and letting Dean and himself out of the apartment. He closed the door behind him and looked at Dean. "What?" He asked almost in an annoyed voice.

"How many years ago did you leave Claire?" Dean asked with real curiosity in his voice.

"Six." Sam replied simply.

"Well, that kid in there looks about five years old. You figure it takes about nine months to bake a bun in the oven. There goes a year right there, give or take three months. Add on another five years and your total comes to six." Dean explains as he doesn't make much sense.

"What are you on about?" Sam asks starting to look annoyed.

"When I saw that kid, I saw you Sam. That kid looks like you at around that age. Hell, that kid still has some of your features. That kid has your crazy ass hair."

"You're insane Dean. That kid is not mine."

"Did she say who the father was?"

"She said he's not around."

Dean raised his arm and slapped Sam upside the head. "You're so stupid. That kid is yours."

Sam just stood there and clenched his teeth. He looked upset and he wasn't sure of what to think. He had disappeared and just left her there six years ago. This kid was definitely the right age for him to be his. He even noticed some of the resemblances in the kid that were in himself.

"Got to face her eventually." Dean said as he opened up the door and let the both of them back in.

Sam's eyes turned to the little kid sitting at the table who was eating his fruit snacks. Sam looked away from the kid because he couldn't stand it. His eyes ended up landing in the kitchen where he noticed a box of Lucky Charms on the counter. He remembered how it was his favorite cereal growing up. "Hey Claire?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah?" She replied as she stood in the kitchen grabbing another cup so she could get Dean some coffee.

"Is Will my son?" He asked out of the blue.

Claire froze for a moment. She hesitated before placing the coffee cup quietly down on the counter. She turned around to face Sam while trying to hold back tears that weren't visible yet. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Oh god." Sam said in shock as he looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly like I had an address or phone number to contact you with," she replied in defense. "I called your cell phone many times after you left and you never answered. After awhile, it said your cell phone was no longer in service so I just gave up."

Sam just fell into the other kitchen chair in complete shock and regret. He had left her there in that hotel room, and in a sense, he had left behind his own kid. He didn't know the kid existed, but he still left the kid behind. He felt awful like he should be shot for what he did. He knew his father could have turned out bad after his mother's death, but his father did the best he could. Now, he was the one who was a father, and yet, he had never been there. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I'm an asshole."

"Mommy! Daddy just swore!" Will exclaimed as he sat at the kitchen table with his fruit snacks, listening to their whole conversation.

Sam looked at his son letting that words sink in. Daddy. He was a father now and those words haunted him because he had never known. He just ran away and left Claire behind. He left her to raise a child all by herself and he could never understand the concept of how hard and lonely that must be. This child was his, and the child had to grow up without a father because of him.

"Hey, Will. How about you and I go play with those toy cars in the living room?" Dean suggested so that Sam and Claire could talk.

Will jumped up from his seat and ran over to his toy cars. Dean just grinned and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the floor and grabbing a car to play with.

Claire sat in the empty kitchen chair now. She sat there quietly as Sam looked up at her. "I'm an asshole and a dick. I'm a complete jerk." He kept insulting himself like he needed to for everything he had done.

"You didn't know, Sam," she stated. "Yes, you left, which didn't feel too great, but you didn't know you had a child."

"But still. I did leave and I would have known if I didn't. I want to make this up to you. I want to help."

"I don't want any false promises that you can't keep."

"Please." Sam pleaded.

Claire sighed. "Fine. You can stay here for a few days."

"Dean and I have a hotel room though."

"Well, I guess hotel beds are more comfortable than the couch anyways."

"He will stay here." Dean stated as he stood up from playing with the cars.

Sam looked at Dean and didn't quite understand why Dean would say that. He thought maybe Dean felt partially guilty since Sam wanted to save him. It was Dean who caused Sam to leave, even though Sam had a choice. "I will just get my things and bring them back here." Sam stated as he stood up, still feeling shocked about the discovery he had just made today.

Dean walked over to the door and opened it up. Sam looked at Claire before he left. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise." He stated. For once in his life, he had intended on making a promise. Those were very few in the life of Sam Winchester since he had a hard time even doing things that he wanted to do for himself.

Claire watched Sam and Dean leave through her door. She always hated watching Sam leave. Every time he walked through a door to leave, her heart feared he wouldn't come back. It was her fear everyday that he would someday come back and then leave again. She knew that if he didn't come back, she might not survive. On the other hand, she had learned to survive on her own with a child. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life, but every agonizing breath without Sam there, was worth it for her beautiful son. Her son was worth every painful memory Sam had ever caused her. Her son was worth it all.


	2. Ch 2: Different Life, Different Rules

Sam and Dean drove back to their hotel room in the small town of Birch Run. Sam just sat quietly in the passenger seat as Dean drove. He was still in shock about everything that he had just discovered. He had a son and this feeling of fatherly responsibility start to overcome him. He had to make up for five years of lost time with Will. That's not something that could be accomplished overnight. He didn't know how he could be a father and hunt at the same time.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hotel room. The hotel was only a minute away from Claire's apartment in driving distance. Dean exited the car and entered the hotel room with Sam following closely behind. Sam was too overwhelmed to actually function at a normal pace. He didn't even bother to close the door to the room after he entered. He just sat on one of the beds while staring down at the floor.

Sam's bags full of his possessions laid on top of the bed. He didn't have time to unpack with everything that had happened. Dean grabbed the bags and put them in the trunk of the car before entering the room again. "Come on." Dean said as if he were trying to push Sam along.

Sam continued to stare at the floor. "How am I supposed to do this?" He asked, assuming that Dean knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Help in any way that you can," Dean replied. "Help raise the kid."

Sam looked up at Dean with guilt in his eyes. "I missed five years already. I don't see how I can be around that much if we hunt." He confessed his feelings about the situation.

"You can give hunting up. Things have been quiet since the big battle so it wouldn't matter if you didn't hunt." Dean explained and actually supported the decision for Sam to give up hunting for once.

"But what about you?" Sam asked curiously as he had always been concerned about his big brother.

"I don't need to hunt unless it's necessary," answered Dean. "It's best if Will doesn't know about the hunting. Dad did the best he could with raising us, but I sometimes wonder what our lives would have been like without knowing about what goes bump in the night. You even said before that when you were afraid of the dark, dad gave you a .45 and told you that you should be. Do you want to have to do the same with Will?"

"No," replied Sam. "Definitely not."

"Then there is your answer."

Sam stood up from the bed and looked at Dean. "You've been a good brother, Dean." Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. "I love you and would still do anything for you."

Dean patted Sam on the back as he hugged Sam. "I love you too, but this is starting to get too much like a soap opera for me." He responded before pulling away from the hug. "You don't have to do anything for me anymore. You just worry about my nephew and trying to shag Claire again."

Sam just shook his head at Dean. "She probably hates me. I wouldn't blame her if she did." Sam stated since he felt awful about everything.

"She can't hate you forever since you are the father of her son," explained Dean. "Now let's get you back over there before she thinks you aren't coming back again."

Dean and Sam both went back into the car and started driving back to Claire's apartment. Dean had a huge grin on his face so Sam gave him a questioning look. "What's with the grin?" He asked.

"Uncle Dean. It has a nice ring to it." Dean answered with a slight laugh.

"I guess it does." Sam smiled.

"How does being called a dad sound?" Dean asked as he pulled in front of the apartment complex.

"I'm not quite sure yet. It feels a little awkward, overwhelming, and somehow special all at the same time." Sam answered as he stepped out of the car.

Dean exited the car and opened the trunk for Sam. "Good, because I'm assuming that's how being a dad should feel."

Sam grabbed his bags out of the trunk. "Is this goodbye then?" He asked.

"Never. You can't get rid of me," smirked Dean. "Plus, I'll be staying for a few days at the least. Maybe indefinitely if my nephew turns out to be cool."

Sam just grinned. "He will be even better than us."

Dean nodded his head and went back inside his car. He drove away in his Impala and Sam watched, wondering if it would be the last time he saw Dean and that car. He walked up to the apartment door and knocked while trying to hold onto his bags. He waited for a couple of minutes and then Will answered the door.

Will had a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Mommy fell asleep." He stated in a whisper as he let his father in.

Sam stepped into the apartment to see Claire sleeping on the couch. He quietly sat his bags on the floor in the kitchen and closed the front door. He glanced back and Claire and a slight grin came across his lips. Watching her sleep felt slightly peaceful to him, and he figured she was tired from work so he didn't want to disturb her.

Will tugged on Sam's pant leg and looked up at him. "I'm hungry and it's dinnertime." He said simply like his father was supposed to feed him.

A blank look came over Sam's face as if he had no idea what to do. It's not like he ever cooked a day in his life. Dean and him were always used to warming up food at mini-marts or eating at diners. "Uh well, what do you want?" He asked curiously.

"Pizza!" Will exclaimed like it was the best food in the entire world. He then pointed to the freezer above the refrigerator.

Sam walked over to the freezer, opened it up, and quickly found a frozen pizza. It was just some unbranded pepperoni pizza. He glanced at it and already felt overwhelmed. "If only I knew how to work a stove." He sighed as he looked at the temperature to turn the oven on to.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands snatched the pizza out of Sam's hands. "I am not going to let you burn down my apartment." Claire said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." Sam stated sincerely.

"Sounds familiar." Claire said, referring to how Sam had up and left without waking her and saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized with guilt in his voice.

"Anyways, it wouldn't do you much good trying to use the oven. It's broken. We have to microwave everything and we had pizza last night. He would eat pizza all the time if you let him. We can order some Chinese takeout." Claire explained.

"You should let me look at the stove and see if I can fix it. Also, I'll pay for the food."

"You can't work a stove yet alone fix it. Plus, what are you going to pay the food with? Fake credit card? Poker money?" Claire asked as she picked up the phone.

"Please don't do that. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm just trying to help."

Paige dialed the Chinese place and made an order before she hung up the phone. She turned back to Sam and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to stick around, there are going to have to be a few rules."

"I understand." Sam said quietly.

"First of all, you can't hunt. I don't want those types of things around Will."

"Done."

"Just like that?"

"You gave it up. Plus, I grew up around the supernatural. I know what it's like because my dad hunted."

"Well, I had no choice but to give it up." Claire stated as she referred to the fact that she had a son, which cut short the time she could have spent hunting. She didn't really miss it considering her life never would have been like this if she hadn't met Sam, and the one thing they had in common was hunting. "The next thing you must do is get a job."

"I understand. I'm just not sure what they have around here for me to do."

"Well, there is a small construction crew here in town. A guy named Bob owns it. If you tell him that you know me, he will probably hire you." Claire explained.

Sam had never given much thought about having a career in construction. He had his mind set on being a lawyer a few years ago. That dream was lost and for many reasons, he didn't think he was suited to be a lawyer anyways. There was just no way he could sit at a desk, wearing designer suits, after the things he had saw in the night. "I don't think I could go back to school to become a lawyer anyways. It's been too long and they would have too many questions about where I have been for the past few years. Plus, I don't think it would be that entertaining anyways." He explained with a slight smile on his lips.

"Also, a man who works with his hands is pretty sexy. I'm sure all the ladies in town will be staring at you." She joked with almost resentment in her voice at the thought of women being all over Sam.

"I'm not too worried about that."

"Yeah well, you need to have a job because there will be no betting money on poker, pool, any type of gambling, and no credit card fraud."

Sam nodded and then the doorbell rang. He answered the door to see the Chinese food deliveryman. He paid the guy, grabbed the food, and set it down on the kitchen table. He opened up the bag and pulled at Chinese cartons filled with different foods like Chicken and Vegetables, Fried Rice, Egg Rolls, and Crab Ragoons. He also took out some napkins, plastic forks, and chopsticks that were in the bag. "Are you using chopsticks or a fork?" Sam asked as he looked at Claire.

"Chopsticks. Will needs a fork." She answered as she went to get some plates from one of the cabinets in the kitchen. She brought them back over to the table and set them down.

Will finally came over to the table and Claire placed him in a special booster in the chair. It allowed him to sit at the table and be able to reach the table as well. She fixed him a plate of food and then tucked a napkin into his shirt. Claire glanced over at Sam to see that he was fixing himself a plate of food and he didn't bother using chopsticks. "Cheater." Claire uttered at him. "You might think about tucking a napkin into that shirt of yours too. I've seen you eat like a ravenous pig before."

"I am not cheating and I do not eat like that!" He exclaimed. "Will gets to use a fork."

"Will is a kid and it's a lot harder for him to use chopsticks." She replied before taking a bite of food and using chopsticks to do so.

Sam gave her a look and ate his food with a fork. "Just for saying those things, I'm taking the last egg roll." He said before grabbing it and moving it in front of her face slightly as if to taunt her with it.

"Oh I don't think so. You know those are my favorite and you are so not taking it."

"Just what are you going to do in order to get it then?" Sam smirked.

"Oh please. I know several ways that would get you to give up that egg roll in a heartbeat. They're just all too inappropriate to do in front of Will." Claire grinned back as she ate her food.

Sam gulped slightly. "It's been a while. You could have forgotten."

Claire leaned over slightly and whispered into Sam's ear, causing him to focus directly on her. "I don't think so." She said as she quickly snatched the egg roll out of his hand and sat back down.

"That's cheating!" Sam exclaimed as he had been tricked.

"Well, I worked all day so I think I've earned it." She said as she bit into the egg roll with a grin on her face.

Will didn't pay much attention to his parents. He was more worried about trying to keep his rice from falling off his fork and into his lap. After everyone had finished eating, Claire told Will to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth. It was getting very late and Claire yawned as she put the used dishes into the sink. "I'll wash those tomorrow in the dish washer next to the broken stove."

"What is wrong with the stove?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know. The burners work. It's just the oven part that doesn't work."

"I can get Dean to come over and take a look at it. He fixes the Impala so maybe he could have a go at fixing your stove." Sam explained.

"Sure. Tomorrow you can go talk to Bob about the construction. For now, we should get to bed."

Will came running out of the bathroom and over to his mother. "Mommy! My teeth are all clean!" He exclaimed.

Claire just smiled at him. "Alright. Get into bed and I'll be there in a minute." She explained before looking at Sam. "You can go change in the bathroom if you want. I'll make up the couch for you."

"You don't have to. I can do that." Sam stated as he grabbed some nightclothes out of one of his bags.

"No, it's fine. Go ahead." Claire replied as she found a couple of sheets to put over the couch. She also had a blanket and a couple of pillows.

Sam went into the bathroom to change into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. It was nothing fancy, but he came out of the bathroom looking ready for bed. The couch had been fixed up for him already, almost looking like a comfy bed, but half of the size.

"I have to tuck Will in." Claire explained as she walked towards his room.

Will was already in bed so Claire pulled the covers up to his neck. She kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight." She said quietly.

"Goodnight, mommy." Will stated before glancing over at Sam who had been watching. "Goodnight, daddy."

A feeling of slight weirdness crept over Sam. The word daddy still felt awkward to him since he really had never been around to be a dad. "Goodnight." He replied quietly before leaving the room.

Claire closed the door and looked at Sam. "Goodnight." She said before walking to her own room. Sam replied by saying the same thing and laid down on the couch.

Surprisingly, the couch had been actually kind of comfy. It was definitely the most comfortable couch he had ever laid on. Even some of the hotel rooms he had spent the night in were way harder than this couch. The only problem was that Sam had been pretty tall so his feet hung over the edge of the couch. He had always had this issue with couches but there was nothing he could do about it.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. However, his mind had been flooded with so many thoughts that he could not sleep. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about how weird his life and become today. He never expected to see Claire again, yet alone be a dad. Truth was, Claire had actually meant something to him during that time of so much hurt and pain after Dean. On some weird level, he had actually cared about her even if he did leave. He tried looking for her several times after Dean had come back, but he never found her until now. This time he stumbled upon her and he had to wonder why.

Sam kept running his worries through his head as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was now 1 am and he had not slept a wink. As he tried to close his eyes again, he heard a noise coming from Claire's room. He stood up and walked over to her door, pressing his ear up against it. Once his ear had been firmly against the door, he could recognize the sound and his heart sank. The sound he heard was her crying. He figured she was crying because of what he had done and how he had left. After all, she had to raise a son all by herself because of him.

Sam didn't know what to do as he stood there listening to her sobs. He wanted to help her somehow, but he heard another noise behind him so he turned around. He watched as the door to Will's room opened and he stepped out of it. Sam stepped closer to Will and looked at him. "What are you doing up?" He asked curiously.

"I'm thirsty." Will replied simply as he pointed to the sink. He couldn't reach the sink by himself since he was so small.

"Oh." Sam uttered as he walked over and grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets. He had to search for it since he didn't know where anything was. Once he found it, he put it under the faucet in the sink and allowed it to fill up half way with water. He handed the glass to Will and watched him drink it.

As he watched Will, his mind went into overdrive again. He had never seen anything so beautiful and yet so vulnerable and little at the same time. This little boy was partly his and he was responsible for him now. He knew he would be the one to mend Will's scrapes and cuts and wipe away the tears that would fall from his son's eyes when he fell and got those scrapes and cuts.

Will finished drinking the water and Sam took the glass from him before placing it in the sink. He watched Will as he noticed Will glancing towards his mother's room. "Mommy cries every night."

Sam looked at his son with curiosity. "Why?" He asked.

"She has a broken heart and there is no one to fix it." Will replied.

Sam's test tightened. He didn't want to hear those words coming from the mouth of a five year old. Those were words meant for someone much older. Sam simply picked Will up and put him back in bed before he entered the living room again. He blamed her broken heart on himself and he wondered if he could fix it somehow.

Sam stepped to her door again and could still hear the sobbing. "Claire?" He questioned. He heard no response from her so he opened the door and stepped inside. He could hear her crying, but he couldn't see her because the covers were pulled over her head. He walked over to the bed and decided to crawl under the covers. He rested his body next to hers and wrapped an arm around her waist as she cried.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. He stroked her hair gently with his other hand and then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Her cheek tasted salty from all the crying, but Sam didn't care. A ping of guilt overcame him as he just held her as she cried. He stayed with her until she had finally cried herself to sleep.

Sam finally fell asleep shortly after she did, but this would be one painful memory that he would never forget. He would never forget how he had caused her so much pain.


	3. Chapter 3: One Big Blowout

In the morning, Claire rolled over in bed to find the other side empty. Sam was nowhere to be seen in the room. She wondered if her mind had played a trick on her, and that Sam holding her as she cried was just some fantasy she wished she could have. Regardless of whether or not it was real, being held by Sam felt really great. It helped comfort her and she couldn't help but feel slight relief and gratefulness for that one moment. So many nights she had spent crying herself to sleep, all alone in an empty bed, but last night it wasn't empty.

As the smell of food filled Claire's nostrils, she sat up in bed, hoping that Sam wasn't burning down her kitchen somehow. Her worries subsided as Sam entered the room with a tray. He sat it down in front of her, having it sit around her lap perfectly. On the tray were some scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. There was even a vase with an orange rose in it. "Good morning." Sam stated with a nervous smile on his face.

A smile crept across Claire's lips, as she smelled the rose. She knew Sam must be doing this because of last night, but a part of her didn't care. Her hand grabbed the fork on the tray and she picked up a bit of egg with it before placing it in her mouth. The eggs didn't taste that bad for someone who didn't cook before. She ate a bit more in front of Sam and then bit into the toast.

"Does it taste bad?" Sam asked. "I had to have Will help me with the toast since I burnt it the first couple of times." His face looked slightly apathetic as he watched her eat, like he had worried that he was poisoning her with his awful cooking.

"It's actually pretty decent, but the key to a girl's heart, is to simply give her a candy bar." Claire smirked at him. "Plus, I'm not a big breakfast eater."

"Oh sorry." Sam apologized; sounding slightly disappointed as he took the tray away from her and went into the kitchen.

Claire stepped out of bed and watched Sam dumping some of the food into the trash. "You know, for someone who has only been here since yesterday, you look really bummed about the breakfast. Taste it and then tell me if you still feel that way." She suggested as she watched him.

Sam ate a piece of the scrambled eggs. His face distorted as the eggs obviously tasted disgusting. He spit out the bit of half-chewed eggs into the trash. "Remind me to buy you a candy bar later." He stated, trying to spit out every bit of egg to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth. "Why on Earth did you eat more than one bite and tell me it wasn't bad?"

"Oh come on. I even said it while keeping a straight face. Extra kudos for me." She stated as she walked up to him with a slight smile on her face. "Thanks though. I do appreciate the effort."

Sam smiled down at her since he towered over her slightly. He looked at her and there was an expression on her face that he couldn't read. Then, without warning, Claire reached up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. It was over in a fraction of a second, but it was enough to let Sam know that she really did appreciate his efforts. Claire moved away from him and then changed the subject. "I have to go to work today. Perhaps Will can stay here if Dean is going to try and fix the stove." She suggested.

"I'm sure Dean would love to hang with his nephew." Sam smiled. "I'm just not sure what I should wear for talking to Bob about the job."

Claire smirked at him. "Just wear a wife beater, jeans, and get the construction hat. You'll blend right in."

"Oh haha!" Sam said sarcastically as he searched his bag for some decent clothes to wear.

"I better get ready for my day at the diner." Claire stated as she went back into her bedroom and put on the ugly orange uniform she was required to wear.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and called his brother while he grabbed a wife beater, t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. He explained the situation to Dean and Dean agreed to come over and try to fix the stove and watch his nephew, Will. After Sam talked to Dean, he got dressed in the bathroom and then he was all ready to talk to Bob.

Claire came out of her bedroom a few minutes later wearing the ugly uniform. She went to Will's room and made sure he was dressed. She looked at him while helping him put on a shirt. "You behave for your uncle now." Claire told him.

Will just nodded and ran out of his room when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it and saw his uncle. "Uncle Dean!" He exclaimed.

"Damn. That kid likes me already!" Dean exclaimed as he stepped inside.

Will gasped. "You're not supposed to swear!" He shouted.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Swearing around kids is bad." Dean said to himself as he made a mental note.

Claire came into the main room and gave Dean a look. "That's right. Watch your mouth around my kid," she warned. "And if you take him anywhere in your car, you better be careful."

"He is in good hands. I can promise you that." Dean grinned even though he knew nothing about kids.

Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in his t-shirt and jeans with the wife beater on underneath the t-shirt. "Like you know anything about kids."

"Neither do you and you have one." Dean joked. "You better go to Bob before he finds out a member of the YMCA is missing."

Sam just grumbled to himself and looked at Claire. "I'll be back later." He explained as he walked out the front door to talk to Bob.

"Me too." Claire said before leaving the apartment and leaving Will behind with Dean.

Sam walked to the construction site that was actually just across the street from Claire's apartment. They were actually building another apartment complex and the distance would be perfect since he was staying at Claire's. Sam didn't really know if he wanted to stay in construction for his entire life, but it was a start so he could make some money and help Claire out. He really wanted to be there for her and Will so he needed to follow her rules and find a job.

Sam tried to avoid all the men in hardhats who were carrying long pieces of wood. He approached a middle-aged man who was slightly heavy set. He had on a hardhat and was working with some blueprints. Sam figured he was probably Bob but he wanted to double check. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Bob." He mentioned politely.

Bob looked up from his blueprints and looked Sam up and down once. "That's me, son. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, Claire Larkins told me to come talk to you. She said you might have a job for me." He explained, feeling slightly self-conscious about this whole situation. He didn't know this man and was coming to him by word-of-mouth from Claire.

Bob paused and looked at Sam. "You know Claire? How do you know her?" He asked curiously.

Sam inhaled deeply and let out a big breath. "I'm Will's father." He confessed, trying to be as honest as possible but feeling completely crappy about it. He knew that if Bob knew Claire, he obviously would know the situation about how Will's father had not been there. He didn't want Bob to think he was a bad man, even if he deserved it on some level.

Bob nodded quietly before he spoke. "You know, Claire is a good woman. Our town had a local legend before she came along. We had some weird stuff going on here. She kind of took care of it, but not as much as she takes care of that son. I've never seen someone work so hard to take care of a child. She practically had nothing when she had him. I think there were some days she starved herself just to be able to feed Will." Bob explained.

Sam clenched his teeth at the thought of Claire starving. He never meant for any of these bad things to happen. He didn't know he had a son. He knew he left but he didn't know what would have happened. He just looked down at the ground and felt so bad for what he had done to her. He wished he could take it back sometimes but he knew he couldn't.

"Don't worry, son. I think I can use an extra hand here on the construction team." Bob explained before handing Sam a construction hat. "Put that on and we'll see what you can do."

Sam put on the hardhat and followed Bob around the construction site to learn some things and start working. He didn't know it would be so easy to get a job. He was starting to think people in this town were too nice but he wasn't going to complain. He figured Bob hired him because he knew Claire.

Later that day, Claire came home to find Dean and Will sitting in the living room. Dean had his feet on the coffee table while drinking a beer. They were watching Sesame Street on the TV. Claire cleared her throat when she entered and Dean quickly took his feet off of the coffee table. "We were just relaxing." He confessed. "We fixed the stove."

Will jumped off of the sofa and ran over to hug his mom. "Uncle Dean showed me his tools when we fixed the stove. He said I was a big help and then he showed me his car and took me to get ice cream!" He exclaimed sounding so excited about the day he had.

Will ran back over to the sofa to watch more Sesame Street. Dean sat up and walked up to Claire. "Thank god you came home. The way that Big Bird looks at Elmo is just too homosexual for me." He explained while setting his empty beer on the counter.

Claire let out a slight chuckle. "Well, thanks for showing him a good time today. I'm sure he gets pretty tired of only hanging out with me most of the time. You should let me pay you for fixing the stove too."

"Nah. Just invite me over for some home cooked dinners. And don't worry about Will. He's a great kid." Dean admitted. "I better get going though." He started to head for the door when Sam opened it up.

Sam was carrying his t-shirt and his wife beater was all dirty. He looked kind of sweaty and really tired. "I'm so glad that the construction site is closed on Sundays." He said, plopping down onto the sofa.

Dean just chuckled and walked out of the apartment. Claire picked up Will and put him to bed for the night since it was getting kind of late. After she did that, she came back to Sam and looked at him. Her skin heated up slightly at the site of him in that dirty wife beater. His abs and muscular shoulders looked so perfect in it. The thought of him working in it turned her on slightly.

Claire walked towards him and then she sat on his lap facing him.

"What the?" He asked curiously, finding her position a little awkward.

Claire started rubbing his shoulders but then she leaned down and started kissing his neck. Sam let out a moan but he was just so tired. He didn't think this was right either. He had only been here for like two days. He pulled her away and looked at her. "I can't. I'm really tired." He explained.

Claire actually looked upset and just walked away from him. "Fine." She said kind of coldly.

Sam sighed and wondered what her problem was. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with this. "I'm sorry but you don't have to be such a bitch about it." He said and realized his choice of words was a mistake after it was to late.

Claire turned around and glared at him. "Excuse me?" She questioned as if she didn't believe what he had just called her.

Sam stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry. My body aches all over and I'm tired from working all day." He explained as if it would help the situation.

"I worked all day too and you don't hear me complaining." Claire stated and had an actual point.

"Oh please. Like being a waitress is hard work." Sam stated. He wanted to slap himself after he just said that but she had started to get on his nerves. He didn't mean to say it but after Dean had died, he felt like his mouth wasn't connected to his brain sometimes.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him. "Fuck you!" She shouted before grabbing her jacket and purse. She stormed right out the front door and left Sam standing there.

Sam felt baffled by her behavior. He felt like he deserved it though. He didn't mean to be such a dick to her but it just always came out that way. Sometimes he felt like packing his things up and leaving again, like their life would be better without him. He thought they would be better off if he had never found them. He sighed as he went into the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed. He figured she would cool down and come back eventually.

In the morning, Sam woke up and reached his arm to the other side of the bed. He felt nothing so he propped himself up and looked around the room. "Claire?" He questioned to see if she was there. He waited and heard nothing. He heard no sound coming from the bathroom and he couldn't remember hearing anyone coming in during the night. He left the bed and walked out into the living room to see no one. Then, he quietly opened the door to Will's room and saw he was still asleep. He closed the door quietly and realized Claire must not have come home last night.

Fear struck Sam as he realized this was his entire fault. What if something had happened to her? What if she was dead in a ditch somewhere? It would be his fault because he had made her angry and walk out. He panicked and grabbed his cell phone so he could call Dean. He thought that maybe Dean would have known where she was.

He dialed Dean's number and waited for him to pick up. Once he did, he went into a panicked rant. "Dean! Have you seen Claire?! We got into a fight last night and she walked out and didn't come home last night!" He practically shouted into the phone.

"Geez. Calm down and lower your voice. She's fine." Dean explained.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked curiously into the phone.

"I'm at the diner. She's here too. I was here last night and she came in last night. I stayed and fell asleep at some point but when I woke up, she was still here. She's just been staring into a cup of coffee the whole night." Dean explained.

"I'll be right there." Sam said as he hung up his phone and went into Will's room. He woke Will up and made sure he got dressed. Sam quickly threw on some clothes and walked down to the diner with Will.

As Sam made it to the diner, he could see Claire sitting up in the front while she just stared into a cup of coffee like Dean had mentioned. Sam looked down at Will. "I want you to go sit with your uncle." He ordered before opening the door.

Will ran over to the booth where his uncle was sitting at while Sam hesitated. He just clenched his teeth and stared at Claire. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to say he was sorry after everything. He figured it was just hopeless and that she would hate his guts.

He took a deep breath and walked right up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder gently and sat in the seat next to hers. "Claire?" He questioned, almost wanting to avoid her eyes.

She looked away from her coffee cup and looked at him but didn't say anything. It was as if she had waited for him to start talking.

Sam couldn't figure out how she was feeling. He figured it was crappy but he couldn't read her expression. "I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to say those things and I never meant to hurt you. I really was tired last night and I'm sorry that if not having sex with you upset you or hurt you. I didn't understand why you would want to have sex with me after I've been here for like two days and after everything that happened."

Claire sighed. "You don't get it Sam. It's been six years since I saw you. I've been a single mom for five years. It's not like guys line up to date me, yet alone have sex with me." She explained. "I haven't even had the time really. I haven't had sex with anyone since you." She went back to staring at her cup of coffee after she said that.

Sam's eyes went wide. "What? I-I'm sorry." He apologized again. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I completely understand if you hate me and want me to go. I don't want to go but I will if you want me to."

Claire looked back at him. "I never hated you. If anything, I was jealous of you. You got to live your life and do what you wanted. You got your brother back and I had to stop everything to raise a son. I was jealous of Dean for a long time too. You left because of him."

"You shouldn't be jealous. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of in those six years. I wouldn't have wanted you or Will to see those things. Yes, I got Dean back but I even scared him by the way I went." He explained and paused while he looked at the ground for a moment.

Claire noticed his pause and looked at him. "What?" She questioned.

"This is going to sound strange but I was in love with you. I know it probably doesn't seem like I was because I left, but I was. After I got Dean back, I thought about you all the time. I told him about you and how I wanted to look for you. We actually did but I gave up right before I did find you. On some level, I think I've always loved you and still do." Sam explained as he poured his heart out to her. "I understand if you don't want me though. I don't deserve you."

Claire placed her hand over his and gave him a weak smile. Sam looked into her eyes and then pulled her face towards his, kissing her on the lips passionately. He kissed her so hard that neither of them could breathe. After a few seconds, he needed some air so he pulled away and Claire looked at him slightly confused.

Sam scooped Claire up into his arms and started carrying her towards the door. "What are you doing?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm giving you exactly what you wanted last night." Sam answered as he carried her out the door. He left Dean and Will in the diner because he couldn't exactly have Will there with what the two of them were about to do. Sam carried her back to her apartment knowing that he wanted her more than anything. He wanted to make it work with her because he had longed for her so long. He wanted to be there for his son and make all of their lives better.


	4. Chapter 4: Tainted Blood

Sam carried Claire back to her apartment, doing the whole romantic thing. He wanted to give her what she needed but he felt nervous about it at the same time. So many years had passed since he slept with her. He was different now, probably more so than her because of his demon powers. The powers affected his normal life, well, what was typically normal for him. Sometimes certain things could set them off and he was pretty sure Claire could cause that.

Sam remembered their physical relationship and recalled how steamy it had been. Some of the sex Dean had, even the hot weekend he had with Lisa, would probably be considered amateur next to the things Sam and Claire had done during those intimate occasions. The two had used each others bodies until the breaking point sometimes, even beyond that, but they liked it that way. After Dean's death, Sam had to take all of his pain and place it elsewhere. Sex with Claire was how he did that, but now things were different. He was different.

Claire never experienced Sam's powers fully. She had only been there from the start of it, the rest he experienced with Ruby. Sometimes he felt guilty for turning to Ruby, but she understood demon powers.

Back in the apartment, Sam sat Claire down so she could stand. "We should change into something more comfortable." She suggested with slight nervousness in her voice since it had been so long since she had done this.

"I thought the whole point was to take clothes off when preparing to have sex?" He joked with a slight grin.

"I can't make it that easy for you." She teased with a smirk.

Once Claire went into the bathroom, Sam started stripping down until he was in his boxers. Claire came out in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties. Sam's eyes focused on her and he could feel his body heat rising. He walked over to her slowly, almost menacingly like a predator after his prey, and then he grabbed her quickly before shoving her against the wall. "Is this the way you still like it? Rough?" He questioned in a seductive voice with eyes that devoured her.

"Of course." She replied, trembling slightly from his hot hands on her body. She ran her hand down his chest, admiring his body that had only gotten better with age. She noticed a few more scars than there had been in the past, but she didn't mind, considering she knew he had a rough life. "You look even better with age."

"Likewise." He replied, checking out her body slowly. Then, he grabbed her wrist of her hand that had been pressed against his chest. "That's not where I want you to touch me." He stated, slowly guiding her hand downwards, until they were inside his boxers. "There is just fine." He smirked at her.

"And what if I don't?" She questioned in a whisper.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Oh trust me. You'll want to touch me before I'm done with you." He said as if it were almost a promise.

Sam picked her up and laid her down on the bed, hard, as if he wanted her so badly. He knew she liked it rough in the old days, so he was going to treat her the same way now. He laid on top of her and his hands found her wrists, pinning them down so she wouldn't have use of her arms. His mouth found her neck and started biting it gently, but hard at the same time.

A moan escaped her lips and she struggled against his body, trying to regain use of her arms. "Now, now. You know you can't escape me." Sam said with an overpowering voice. "Plus, I know you don't want to. You want me to use your body in all sorts of ways that will have you begging for more."

Claire smirked and turned her head to the side so she could kiss Sam's arm. She watched him close his eyes and then she stopped. "You will want to release me at some point." She teased before sliding her leg between his and rubbing him gently.

He growled at her and then kissed her on the lips. After that, everything was a blur, a mix of emotions being used and twisted into finding their sweet releases. Hands on bodies. Lips on lips. Lips on each others bodies, all adding to the pleasure. Nails digging into flesh and biting each other to cause pain which added to the sweet release: the sweet release that would be the first of many to come that night.

In the morning, Claire's phone rang so she quickly answered it in order to not wake Sam. She left the room and then spoke into the phone. "Hello?" She questioned.

"It's Dean." He stated obviously. "I was wondering if I could bring Will home now."

"Sure." She replied.

"Okay. I'll be over in a few minutes." Dean said before hanging up his phone.

Claire went back into her bedroom and looked over at Sam's naked body on the bed. The sheet had become all twisted and barely covered his body. Most of his body was exposed and it caused a grin to come across Claire's lips. She couldn't help but admire his slim yet muscular body that was evenly toned all over. Her body started to ache for him again by just looking at his delectable body, including a tingle in her most sensitive of areas. It didn't help that everything they did during the night repeated in her head, making her want to relive the pleasure over and over again.

She forced herself to stop looking at his body and quickly throw on a tank top and some panties. She put on a fuzzy bathrobe over top of her clothes and headed to the kitchen. She wanted to make some breakfast since Sam couldn't really cook and he was still sleeping. Grabbing a frying pan and some eggs out of the refrigerator, Claire heard a knock on the door so she opened it.

Dean stood there with Will. Will was still in his clothes from yesterday since he had been handed off to Dean kind of abruptly. A yawn escaped Will's mouth as if he hadn't slept very well. "I'm sorry but we stayed up kind of late." Dean apologized before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"It's okay. He doesn't have school until tomorrow." She explained before hugging Will. "Why don't you go change your clothes?" She suggested before letting him go.

Will ran off into his room, leaving Claire and Dean in the kitchen. Dean looked at Claire in her bathrobe for a second. "Damn, are you okay?" He questioned with a look of concern. "You have some scratches on you and it looks like you have some bruises too."

Claire turned for a second and glanced at Dean, giving him a slight smirk. Dean automatically understood what that meant. "Oh." He said and then chuckled slightly.

Claire cracked a few eggs into the frying pan and started cooking some scrambled eggs for breakfast. After a few minutes, the smell started filling up the apartment, causing Sam to wake up. He came out of the bedroom in nothing but a pair of boxers, not realizing Dean was sitting at the kitchen table. He walked up to Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist. One of his hands slipped into her robe and touched her gently.

Dean cleared his throat to let Sam know he was in the room. Claire chuckled and then Sam turned around to face his brother. "What are you doing here?" He questioned as if Dean shouldn't have come back yet.

"Will wanted to come home." He explained with a smirk on his face. "I'm guessing you two had quite a bit of fun last night. Kinky fun."

"Shut up." Sam said with a glare before going into the bedroom and putting on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Just as Sam came back into the kitchen, Will came running out of his room in a fresh pair of clothes. He ran over to Sam. "Daddy!" He shouted as if Sam had been there his entire life and the two had never been separated.

"Hey, kiddo." Sam smiled before bending down to hug Will tightly. "Did you have fun with your uncle?"

"Yup!" Will exclaimed all excited. "We played with little army dudes and G.I. Joes!"

Sam looked at his brother and laughed like he was a dork before he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Then, he glanced over at Claire and watched her cook which caused a smile to come across his face. It wasn't the act of her cooking that made him smile; it was just the act of watching her do something. He thought she was so beautiful and it reminded him of one of the many reasons he had found her so comforting in the first place.

Claire popped some bread into the toaster before grabbing plates, cups, and silverware to set on the table. She pulled orange juice out of the refrigerator and poured a glass for all four of them. "You don't have to feed me." Dean said, even though he was terribly hungry and really wanted some eggs.

"You watched my son. It's the least I could do." She stated with a smile before going back over to the toaster since the bread had now become toast. She grabbed a knife and started buttering the toast and setting the buttered pieces on a plate.

"Well, he's a good kid. He acts like he's known me all of his life." Dean said before reaching over to Will's head and ruffling his hair playfully.

Claire's body went slightly rigid and she didn't say anything.

"I have known you all my life! In my dreams!" Will exclaimed with a smile on his face, as if he didn't know what he just said wouldn't be happy for anyone at all.

Sam gasped and his eyes focused on Will. The first thought that came to his mind was that Will had somehow gained some of the demon blood that flowed through Sam's veins. It was the only way to explain having dreams of people he had never met before. Sam's eyes turned to Claire who didn't move and faced the stove. "Claire? Does he have premonitions?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Claire turned around slowly and stared Sam straight in the eyes. "Yes." She replied in a whisper. "But they're not bad. He has them of certain people like you. He doesn't dream about anything specific about them in particular, just about the person in general. That's why he called you daddy so sudden after meeting you. He dreamt about you before meeting you."

Sam closed his eyes and felt so ashamed. "I did this to him. I'm such a monster." He said guiltily, standing up from the chair and heading towards the front door.

Claire stormed over to the door and stood in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked with slight anger in her voice.

"I'm a monster! I did this to him!" He shouted at her.

"So you're just going to run off?" Claire questioned. "You're the only one that can possibly help him understand or make sense of this someday."

"But look at what I've become!" He exclaimed at her and then he made his eyes turn black, something she hadn't seen him do yet, since he went dark side a couple of years after knowing her. "I should have never had children so I couldn't burden them with these freakish powers!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes with his pure black eyes. "Is this something you want around your son?!!"

Claire slapped him across the face really hard. "He is our son and I'm going to love him no matter what happens to him, just like I kept loving you." She explained as a tear ran down her cheek. Then she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him hard on the lips.

Sam kissed her back for several seconds before pulling away, and by then, his eyes had returned to normal. "I'm sorry. I just feel like this is all my fault."

"Shhhhh." She silenced him. "I promise you that he hasn't had nightmares because of this. He's fine and I want you to promise if things do go bad, that you will be here for him."

Sam nodded quietly. "I promise." Then, he sat back down at the kitchen table and tried to let his grief pass him by.

Claire went back to the stove and removed the frying pan from the burner. She walked to the table and scooped some eggs onto everyone's plate. She sat the plate of toast on the table before she sat down to join all four of them for breakfast. She helped Will with his food since he was still young and sometimes made a mess with his food.

Sam ate quietly and didn't really feel like eating, but he knew if he didn't, Claire would worry about him more. He knew that Will's dreams and premonitions were his fault. Premonition was the first power he ever gained with the demon blood inside of him. He figured some of that blood must have passed onto Will and he hoped that since it wasn't as much blood as he had received, that Will wouldn't develop further powers, or that his premonitions wouldn't become nightmares that would haunt his life. Sam knew that no matter what happened, he had to stick with Claire and his son in order to protect them. Everyday that he looked at Claire and Will, he grew more and more in love with them and the family that could be his forever, but now when he looked at Will, his heart sank slightly, feeling guilty for his blood contaminating his son, even if it wasn't his fault and beyond his control.


End file.
